No Guts, No Revolution
by JMbuilder
Summary: After reaching to more than the limit of Lori being too strict at the "No Parents Nights", Lincoln and his sisters decide to protest against it, as a rebellion. I will work or Lori will stop them as a riot policewoman? Rated T for safety. Alternate Story to No Guts, No Glori


**Hey guys! JMbuilder here!**

**Welcome to another one-shot! In this one, I got from No Guts, No Glori (Where is the title where I parodied the one of this story) and from Chore and Peace.**

**To explain better, when I saw the first one, I... I didn't like it. Hate no but I felt that was not very interesting. And I have seen that Lincoln and his sisters could just talk to Lori about it or fight for fair and safe freedom. But no. I wanted to fix the episode and to do it, I took an idea of Chore and Peace. I didn't like the episode either because the sisters could just show Lincoln why their chores are worse and not counter strike. I feel that the theme of protests was totally wasted. At that,... Here is how I could make it more useful!**

**Before reading, take note that is the first text to be in Novel Style one. Soo... If it's not very well... Sorry. I'm trying to adapt.**

**Anyways, let's start! Enjoy! **

* * *

**No Guts, No Revolution**

Right now, its already night at Royal Woods. By the streets, we see a certain blue van with a certain married couple, that have smiles on their faces. Who are them? Of course, it's Rita Loud and Lynn Loud Sr., where the last one is driving Vanzilla. And why they are smiling, you may ask? It's because they had a good dinner outside. Far away from taking care of their kids. Not that they didn't love them but a break is always needed in these situations. And... They are chatting with each other. Let's see what they are talking about.

\- I already said this four times and I will repeat! - Rita declared - This night was good. No bad food. No bad attendance. And no rude costumers.

\- I agree, honey. - Lynn Sr. consent with her - I mean... We can't forget that... Accident... That happened... To you.

The Novel Lover sighs at that statement as she looks to her dirty shoes of tomato sauce.

\- Yeah... But, at least, it could be worse.

\- Let's just go home to clean your shoes.

Ah... Positivity. It dominates their mood. Nothing could destroy it. Unless... Something bad happens.

Lynn Sr. end up reaching the end of the street and turns right in the family's van to their street. The silence, apart from some noises, dominated the situation. But... When they reach their home, they hear yelling. Seeing? By the window, some shadows of fists of their kids. Who could anyone else be beside their own children? In that, they get confused and surprised. Then, Rita said:

\- What is happening?!?

\- I don't know but we won't be here, watching it like it's some sort of movie! - The Loud Chef proclaimed.

After those words, they got out of the van and run to the front door. The dad of the family opens the door and, when they enter inside, chaos is seen: Broken pictures, objects are thrown away and the kids... They are still fighting each other since we can still see the smoke of that fight covering them.

\- KIDS! -Lynn Sr. yelled out - WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?

That yell made the big brawl halt. Then, we can see them, freeze in the positions when they were battling. A part was with posters with something written and in the other part, one or two were with shields (That are nothing more than two dustbin covers). However, there is a common thing with almost all of them: They were all united fighting against the oldest sister. Anyways, when they look to where the yell was made, they see two angry parents. After that, the time freezes and Lincoln to the reader.

\- Hi guys... - Lincoln greeted - You are probably asking: Lincoln, why you and the rest of your sisters are fighting against Lori? Why you are needing these posters and those shields? Well... By the parents, you can guess that it's another night of Lori taking care of us. But to the fight... Let's rewind to this morning. We were all watching tv...

* * *

The scene changes to the morning, still in the living room. All of the Loud kids, except the oldest one, were all watching tv. What show? The only one they can agree on: Desert Storm. Then, the Phone Girl gets downstairs, with a bag and the van's keys, in her index finger, that is spinning around.

\- Guys, I'm going to the mall. - Lori said - I will buy some things I need and that Mom asked me.

\- Alright! - The kids shouted out.

\- Leni, you really don't want to go with me?

\- I would love to go too. - The Fashion Girl replied - But there are no discounts, from what I've seen on the internet.

\- Okay... See you at lunch!

With that, she left home to the mall. After that, they all look to the window, to see her getting away, in Vanzilla. When she got out of their vision, they turn off the tv. Fortunately, it was just a rerun. Anyways, Lincoln got up and gets in front of his sisters. Finally, he started:

\- Okay, everybody! We all know why we were waiting for Lori going away!

\- TRUE! - The Loud Girls said aloud.

\- We are all tired of Lori bossing around. It's fair that she takes care of us when the parents aren't with us at night, but not like a dictator!

\- That isn't a lie, male sibling unit. - The prodigy agreed as she takes a notepad - By my notes, what we all did was looking to the ceiling, eat at dinner and... Well... - Looks again to the notepad before saying: - That's it. It's the only thing we did.

\- In that, I'm saying that this is more than enough! - Lincoln shouted - I have a plan to make Lori stop being mean and a control freak on us.

\- What is it, dude? - Luna said.

\- We will tie her up and put another person in charge? - Lola proposed.

\- No. - The Comic Fan disagrees while shaking his head - That won't work out. Nobody here knows how to be a leader without having the big probability of destroying the entire house. Not even me. I can't even make Cliff doing his service on the litter box.

As he said this, we see the same cat doing that, on the floor and NEAR of his litter box.

\- Okay, Stinkin'! Spit it out! What is the alternative solution?!? - Lynn Jr. asks, impatient and curious.

\- Spit it out? Why he would do it? He's not brushing his teeth! - Leni asked, while confused.

At that statement, everyone pinches their own noses.

\- This is not what I meant, Leni. I'm making him tell us another solution to this!

\- Oh... Okay.

\- Anyways, coming back to the point... - Lincoln resumed - In all of the governments, there are many options to make them change their minds. And asking to be fair is one of them. We already know that it won't work with her since we already did. In that, we go to the next option: Protest.

\- Protest? - Everybody else inquired.

\- Yes. A protest. Its intention is to call out the government, wherein this case is Lori, about what is wrong in how we live. It can be successful. It can be a failure. It depends on our luck. There are many examples to inspire this! We can use posters to clarify better our demands. If we work together, we can win against her!

All the sisters look to each other, thinking about this. Then, Lisa raised her hand.

\- Yes, Lisa?

\- If a protest doesn't work out? - Lisa pointed out - We all know that Lori would try to stop us.

\- That is true. In that, we can go to the next and final stage: Riot. We can fight against her with all of our means. But that's just for last resort. There are many protests that turn violent after a peaceful way didn't work: The Ukranian Revolution of 2014...

\- The Baltimore protests of 2015... - Luna gave an example.

\- Watts Rebellion... - Lisa gave another example.

\- The point is... - The Ace Savvy Fan resumed again - We can only use that as the last option. Of course, we won't get to the point of sending anyone to the hospital. It will be just as a sibling fight normally happens. Alright?

\- Fine. - Everybody agreed.

\- Since we all agree, here is what will happen...

The scene changes to the basement, where everyone is making the posters.

\- First, we all make posters. - Lincoln narrated. Then, they appear to hide that poster under the couch - Then, we shall hide them, to avoid any suspicion.

The scene changes again to the evening, where the parents are ready to leave.

\- At night, after dinner, our parents will obviously leave to go to their own tiffin.

\- See you soon, kids! - The Chef yelled.

\- Lori's in charge! - Rita yelled too.

After that yells, they get out and leave with Vanzilla.

PRIIII!!!*

The Loud Kids line up, in front of Lori, in her "general" outfit, after sounding the whistle.

\- When Lori sounds the whistle, we shall act like we always did in the last nights of her taking charge, to not get suspicious! - Lincoln pointed out, while still narrating.

\- Alright, everybody! You can relax! - Lori said. When she sees that nobody did that, she smiles and says: - Good. You know when I'm talking seriously or when I'm not talking. Anyways, you know what you all shall do: Look to the ceiling until you fall asleep. You can't do anything else than that! Understood?

At that, the Loud Kids complain about this. This is the normal reaction of all nights of the Phone's Girl command.

PRIIII!!!*

The second whistle made them shut up again.

\- Silence! Now go to your rooms!

\- YES, MA'AM! - Everybody else replied.

They get up to their rooms and Lori goes to her room too.

\- After 20 minutes, just for safety, while Leni distracts her... - Lincoln narrated.

\- Hey Lori!

\- What do you want, Leni? - Lori asked while reading her magazine, in her bed.

\- How was the mall today?

\- Oh, I didn't tell you?

\- I don't think soo.

\- Alright. Prepare, because it will be a long story.

\- We shall all, finally, get downstairs slowly to not get her attention. - Lincoln finishes.

And this is what they do. After that, they take out the posters under the couch and Lana and Luan take two trash can covers and two wooden spoons, to make noise.

\- You're ready? - Lincoln said, without narrating.

\- Ready! - The other Loud Sisters answered.

\- Ok... In 1, 2 and...

* * *

His dialogue was cut off when the scene changes to Lori's and Leni's room, where the first one is still telling the oldest of her younger siblings about her trip to the mall.

\- And that's why that shop had to close earlier. - Lori finishes that part.

\- God... I feel bad for the costumers, thanks to that prankster. - Leni said.

\- Yeah... He literally wasn't very creative in making a bomb of onion powder.

\- I agree.

\- Let's just change the subject, shall w-

TANG TANG TANG!*

The oldest sister fell from the scare, thanks to this loud and unexpected noise. When she gets up, the noise repeated. It made her confused, with Leni faking the same.

\- W-What was t-t-that?!? - Lori interrogated.

\- I don't know... We should see what it is. - Leni answered, still faking confusion on her face.

\- You're right...

As they get out of the room, the noise continues to repeat and yells are heard too. When they got to the middle of the stairs while going downstairs, they see their siblings protesting with posters, trash can covers, and wooden spoons, where the last two things are to make noise. As the fashion girl join them, the "General" yelled out:

\- WHAT THE *CROAK!* IS HAPPENING?

\- First of all, language! There are young kids here! - Lincoln scolded her, at that - Second, we are protesting against your abuse of power?

\- Abuse of power? What are you talking about?!?

\- Don't try to be dumb like Leni! - Lola yelled out.

\- YEAH! - Leni agreed. Then, she realized what she said and complains: - Wait... HEY! I'm not dumb!

\- You like to turn us in your "slaves"! It's time to put a stop to it! - Lincoln yelled out.

\- But it's for the best! Without it, the house would be destroyed! - Lori retorted.

\- THE BEST IS NOT TURNING THE HOUSE INTO A AUTHORITARIAN RULE, SISTER UNIT! - Lisa contradicts the argument.

\- Anyways, we are demanding negotiations to make a fair way to have a peaceful night to not demolish our home! Give up! It's 10 against 1! - Lincoln declared.

\- YEAH! - Everybody yelled.

\- Ok... Look! I'm not doing that! You are not understanding how this works! Go to your rooms and stay there before I turn you into human pretzels! - The Phone Girl shouted.

Her siblings wink two times at that threat. One minute later, the scene changes to the first floor's hall, where Lori is running away to her room, while they throw against her a pie and eggs and boo at her too and Lily, that was in her room, throws a (luckily clean) diaper. After closing the door, the 17 years old girl tries to process this and find a solution.

\- My god... That was unexpected! Now I have some sort of rebellion against me! I need to put a stop at this! But... How?

Then, in those words, two figures appear in her shoulders. She takes notices and sees an angel and a demon that look like her. At that, she pinches her nose and says:

\- How much generic... Let me guess: You are the Angel Lori and Demon Lori!

\- Yup! - The two figures said.

\- Ok. Angel Lori, you are going to say a solution to my problem.

\- Yes, I am. - The angel confirms - I think you should accept their demands. We don't need to make a fuss about this.

\- Okay... - Lori says while turning her head to Demon Lori - And you will say an opposite solution to stop this.

\- Of course. You are smart! - Demon Lori approved - In my opinion, you should fight back! When they see that there is no right to do that protest, they will scare away and give up!

\- Ok... Again... - Lori replies as she turns back her head to the angel - You will contradict him, after what he said.

\- Yes... That is a bad idea! I mean... Unless...

\- Unless? - Lori questioned, confused - What do you mean?

\- Unless... You give them a chance to surrender, while you prepare your counterattack. In that, they will see that you are in advantage and give up.

\- Mmm... Not a bad idea... - Demon Lori asserted.

\- I agree... - Lori said. Then, she asks: - But you suggested before to do a peaceful way!

\- Meh... Now, you think that this dialogue is generic? - Angel Lori says while she shrugs.

\- No... Anyways, I need to get a weapon and a shield!

As the figures on her shoulder disappear, she tries to find something to defend herself. When she sees that there is nothing useful, she gives up on finding a weapon (Not to kill or send someone to the hospital, of course. If was the case, she would be a psychopath and this one-shot would be M-Rated) and focus to the shield. When she fails too, she gets another idea: Kitchen. And since the siblings are blocking the normal way, she gets a rope and gets out by Luna and Luan's room, after entering there. She slides down and slowly gets to the backyard's entrance and opens cautiously to not get their attention. In that, she smiles for finding a way to get items to defend herself.

Meanwhile, in the living room, the siblings are still protesting as Lincoln says to Luna:

\- I can't believe... This is working! This is really working!

\- I agree, little bro. - Luna replies - You made the plan work out! Now it's a matter of time until she changes her ways.

\- True. I hope that!

Little they did know that it wouldn't be that easy.

THHRUUUUU!*

The "rebellion" flinches at this and stop from doing what they were executing. They realize that the sound was from the kitchen and go fast there. In that, they get surprised: The entrance was blocked by a table, thanks to Lori, that was with a "helmet", the last of the three trash can cover on her body and a cover of a plastic box in her hand.

\- Hello! If you are asking how I got here, it was by a rope and a window!

\- Dang, it! - They yell out, since they forgot about that, while they facepalm.

\- I'm giving one more chance to surrender! Then, you will clean the mess you done and go to your rooms to do what I told you to do! IT'S THE LAST CHANCE!

That makes the protesters start sweating, thanks to the tension. Then, Lynn Jr. whispers to the leader:

\- Stinkin'? What we should do?

He breathes in and out as a dust grain falls and reaches to the ground. Then...

\- DEFEND! - The leader yelled out.

At that, Lori didn't need any more words. She jumped out to the dining room and used her "shield" to make them retreat to the living room. After that, they started to throw, from nowhere, some eggs at her, that she blocks all of them except the ones that hit her hair and shoes. It makes her deciding to counterattack with tomatoes, that end up hitting the coffee table, in front of the tv, the couch and... Leni and Lisa's glasses, where the ones of the initial girl fell on the ground. They didn't break but it still is some damage.

\- We can't keep just throwing the eggs anymore! They are running out and she is making a better job than us! - The prodigy pointed out, with worry.

\- True... - Lincoln answered. Then, he turns to Lynn Jr. and interrogates: - What we can use more to defend?

\- I have two styrofoam swords. Courtesy of Luan! - The athlete answers.

\- Wait... I thought that she was more of the ballon ones!

\- That doesn't matter now! - The comedian notified - Use it to defend!

\- Alright...

That makes Lynn Jr. and Lana gets near to Lori to attack with their styrofoam swords. The Phone Girl, not expecting that, she retreats to the stairs and gets upstairs. A minute later, she cames back with slippers and throws at them, to distract. It ends up defeating Lucy, that fell at it!

\- SISTER DOWN, DUDES! - Luna alerted, with a concerned face.

\- AID IS COMING! - Lola and Leni yell as they go to the kitchen, to get medical supplies.

\- Lucy! - Lincoln said while he gets down at the ground, next to her, in his knees - You're okay?

\- Y-Yes... - Lucy mumbled - It was just a slipper... It could be worse...

\- Alright... But you stay down for a while! Understood?

\- Ok, brother...

The pageant girl and the fashion teen came back and treat the spooky 8 years old. Meanwhile, Lori came back and tries to charge at them. It gets noted by Lynn and Lana, that defend with their "swords".

\- Guys... We can't keep her away for much time! - The animal lover 6 years old whispered.

\- I agree! Solo Male Sibling Unit! There is an alternative defense? - The 4 years old girl whispered.

Lincoln tries to think fast. All of those defenses can't hold her forever and he doesn't want to make a big fight smoke unless there is no other option. Then... He gets an idea, as Lucy gets up after Leni and Lola treat her.

\- EVERYONE RETREAT HERE! INCLUDING YOU, LYNN AND LANA! - Lincoln yelled.

\- WHAT? - Everyone else of the uprising screams, with confusion.

\- TRUST ME!

There is no need for any type of words to explain what happened after. When the Phone Girl sees that they are getting away, she starts to get them but...

\- WAIT! - The leader ordered.

It makes the "dictator" stop. Then, she asks:

\- WHAT NOW?

\- We want to make peace! - The white-haired boy declared - There is no purpose to you defend anymore! We have shown already that you can't win and that you shall submit to our demands! We won't make you drop the position of taking care of us! Nobody else can assure that the house doesn't get all destroyed by himself/herself! - He breathes in and out until the Ace Savvy Fan finishes: - You give up?

Lori pinches her nose since they don't surrender at her but she still thinks what he said anyway. Then...

\- OVER MY DEAD CORPSE! - Lori proclaimed.

\- But... You didn't die! - Leni counter-argue.

It makes everyone facepalms, thanks to the second oldest sister not understanding the figurative meaning.

\- No Leni... - Lincoln pointed out - It means that she doesn't surrender yet!

\- Oh... - Leni mumbled out.

\- Sorry, Lori... But we have given you enough chances to stop making our lives into an authoritarian regime... - He clears his throat to yell: - FIGHT!

At that, they throw themselves against her and a fight smoke is made. It moves to the floor of the living room, where a tiara, Leni's glasses (Again) and Luna's boots fly away. While the rebellion tries to fight with the posters and covers, Lori tries to defend herself with fists and trying to grab their defenses. There was no way that they would stop it! Unless...

\- KIDS! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!? - A voice yelled.

Yup. They stop the fight and look to where the voice came out. Then, they see their parents, with angry faces. It makes the time freeze again and Lincoln looks to the reader to tell:

\- And that is how we formed this fight. Yeah... We couldn't take her bossy attitude anymore! We surpass our limits. But now... you may ask: "What your parents will say?". Well... How about you see/read it?

* * *

One hour later, close to the 11:10 PM, the house was cleaned. The reason was the obvious one: Their parents made them clean. After that, they are sitting on the sofa, in front of their disappointed mom and dad.

\- Soo... Why our house looked like it was in the middle of the civil war? - Rita asked.

Silence is heard, with the discomfort being their main feeling to this.

\- Well? - Lynn Sr. inquired.

\- I'll te- - Lori gets up and says until she was interrupted.

\- YOU DON'T EVEN DARE! - Everyone ordered her.

It made her shut up and sits down, with a bored face. Then, a hand appears on the air.

\- I can say what happened! - Lincoln answered.

The next minutes were spent with the Comic Fan telling them everything that happened and the reason for all that. He told too how all the other nights were spent too. When he finishes, the Novel Lover sighs and says:

\- Stay there. We two will discuss this in the dining room!

At that, the parents go to that certain room. After that, the Loud siblings end up chatting a little.

\- Well... We can't deny that nobody will get out of here without being grounded! - Luna stated.

\- Yup... But... - Lincoln says - At least, the one that is most in trouble is no one more than Lori!

\- COME ON! - Lori protested (What an irony!) - Why you say that-

\- DON'T EVEN DARE TO NOT RECOGNIZE THAT! - Everybody shouted at her.

It makes the Phone Girl shut her mouth up. Minutes later, the parents came back and look again at their kids, with a disappointed face.

\- Ok... - Lynn Sr. said. Then, he asks - Could you tell me why you never said to us that Lori was being unfair?

\- Because... - Lynn Jr. answers - She would deny it and say that we were exaggerating her "fair" way. And you would believe in her!

\- That is not true! - Rita stated.

\- Did you forget the cereal incident? - Lincoln pointed out.

It made the mother surrender. Yup... She remembers. In a short story, Lincoln wanted cereal and promised to her that he would buy the groceries for her. But, when he went with his sisters, they got banned for causing confusion. She blamed Lincoln and ignored his tries to explain. It escalated to an argument between mother and son that ruined their relationship. It took days until she could apologize to him by spending a day at Dairy Land.

\- Ok... I got the point. - Rita confessed - However, you could find a peaceful route to make your sister tone down her control.

\- That is what we tried! - Lola declared - But she ignored and when she started to attack, we tried to defend!

The parents pinch their noses and sighs at this. Then, Lynn Sr. declared:

\- Ok... This is what will happen: Everybody except Lori, you are grounded for one week. You can't watch tv and you shall go straight to bed after dinner!

\- And Lori! - Rita declared too - You are grounded for two weeks. Not just that you will have a similar punishment, that you can't go anywhere except school! And tomorrow, we will have a little chat with you! Understood?

\- Yes... - Everybody answered.

\- Now go to sleep!

Everybody do what their mother ordered and go to sleep. Yep... There will be things that will change.

_EPILOGUE_

And... It changed. All of the Loud siblings followed the punishment they got for making a mess at the house and, in the case of Lori, being too strict at them. And as they said, the parents had a chat with Lori about how she took care of her siblings and she promised to tone down. But one that still didn't change was the fact of the siblings still being upset about her not recognizing her unfair way of taking care of them. Fortunately, it wouldn't be for that much time.

It's again night at the Loud House. It's two weeks after that incident. Right now, the parents are going for another dinner.

\- Ok, kids! - Rta yelled - We're going!

\- Lori's in charge! - Lynn Sr. shouted too.

After that, they get out. Then, the siblings look around to see Lori, with her casual clothes. But... It doesn't change the fact that they are still upset at her.

\- Ok... - Lincoln said - What do you want we do? Look to the clock until we fall asleep?!?

\- Guys... Listen! - Lori announced - I know that you are still mad at me. I should have recognized that I wasn't being fair at you. But there is another reason why I was that bossy!

\- And that is...? - Lisa inquired.

\- It's because... Of stress! I always had the fear, since Lucy is born, of someone hurting or get in trouble and I didn't want to be responsible for that. I was the oldest and the responsibility of taking care of younger siblings came very earlier. I thought that, if I controlled everything, it would be fine! But... I guess that I just... Took away your freedom... Sorry.

The siblings look at each other for a moment. Then, they decide something. In that, Lincoln proclaimed:

\- We forgive you, Lori. And... We should apologize too.

\- What the literal what? - Lori asked, in confusion - Why you should apologize?

\- Because we should have in your account that having to take care of many individuals ends up making that mental disease. - Lisa explained - We end up being mad at you for taking away your freedom, without taking note of your responsibility.

\- We agree/Yup!/Very true! - The others said.

At this, Lori sighs in relief and says:

\- Fine... I forgive you too... - Then, she gets an idea - to have something to do together, how about we see a movie?

\- Which one? - Leni interrogated.

\- How about... Toy Tales 4?!?

\- YES! - Everyone agreed.

\- I waited forever to see the movie! - Lana yelled.

\- Me too. - Lucy said while popping out.

\- AHHHH!!

Thanks to Lucy, everyone scares. The Lori connects the laptop to the tv to see the movie.

And there are guys! Here is a lesson: If you want to take care of someone, don't be more strict than you should be. And if you feel that you have no freedom, tell your parents and/or talk to the one that takes care of you. Everyone has their own desires and they shall not be ignored.

**THE END**

* * *

**DONE! Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you liked. I put a lot of effort and I think that I did a good job. It's a theme I wanted to make and there it is!**

**Before going, the part of the cereal incident is about another one-shot called Broken Bond. And Toy Tales 4 is a parody of Toy Story 4.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. See you soon!**


End file.
